Yo te protegeré
by KatVonCriss
Summary: La mayor pasión de Blaine era boxear, nada podía hacer que se desconcentrará hasta que llegó un joven castaño con aspecto delicado que cambiaría su vida por completo. Ahora tendrán que enfrentarse y poner sus sentimientos a un lado, ONE SHOT QUE SE PUBLICARÁ EN 2 PARTES.
1. Chapter 1

La más grande pasión de Blaine era boxear, nunca nada lo había ilusionado más que ganar el título de campeón mundial entrenaba todos los días en el gimnasio de su padre, este lo ayudaba pues también le ilusionaba que su hijo fuera campeón.

-Sabes, si pudiera aprender a defenderme como se debe estas cosas no me pasarían –Dijo Kurt mientras su padre lo ayudaba a limpiarse la sangre que aún le quedaba en la cara.

Kurt Hummel era la presa perfecta para los brabucones, alto, delgado y delicado, además todos sabían que era gay, presa perfecta. Su padre Burt lo había apoyado desde siempre, odiaba ver que lastimarán a su hijo pero no quería exponerlo más.

-Y ¿Cómo es según tu "defenderse como se debe"? –Pregunto Burt aunque a sabía que iba a contestar Kurt

-Ya sabes, igual que ellos, pagarles con la misma moneda, golpearlos yo también.

-Sabes que no puedes Kurt.

-¿Por qué no? Porque soy débil acaso –pregunto Kurt enojado.

-Sabes que no es por eso –Burt trato de calmarlo –Solo no quiero que te lastimen, intenta razonar con ellos, la violencia no te dejará nada bueno.

-Por favor Papá, esos gorilas no razonan, déjame aprender algo para defenderme

-Está bien, y ¿Qué quieres aprender? –Dijo Burt cediendo, jamás podía decirle que no a Kurt.

.podrían ser artes marciales o esgrima –decía Kurt haciendo movimientos mientras hablaba –Ya se, quiero boxear.

-Vamos Blaine, uno más –Dijo el papá de Blaine –Tu puedes vamos

Blaine era el mejor de todos los chicos que entrenaban ahí y no solo por el hecho de que su padre fuera el entrenador (el que lo hacía entrenar muchas más horas que a los demás) si no que tenía talento y pasión para eso.

-Suficiente, ve a ducharte, bien hecho hijo.

.-gracias –Blaine iba de camino a las regaderas cuando se encontró a Sebastian, su mejor amigo.

-Blaine, sé que te lo dicen seguido pero, cada día estas mejor

-¿A que te refieres con "estas mejor"? –Pregunto Blaine confundido.

-Ya sabes, en el entrenamiento y eso.

-Bueno, gracias supongo –Blaine seguía confundido con las palabras de Sebastian – ¿Y tú? Jamás te eh visto entrenar.

-bueno realmente jamás lo eh intentado, mi padre insistía así que me inscribí, nunca me ha interesado realmente todo esto.

Blaine siguió su camino y al terminar salió del gimnasio junto a Sebastian para dirigirse a casa de Blaine, en medio del camino Sebastian dijo:

-Creo que deberíamos tomar algo antes de ir a casa ¿no crees?

-Realmente no, sabes que llevo un régimen muy estricto

-Vamos, que es una vez –insistió Sebastian

-Preferiría que no –Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Sebastian lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a un pequeño Bar que Blaine no había notado hasta que estuvo en la puerta.

-Será divertido –dijo Sebastian. Y arrastro a Blaine dentro.

-Necesito que me acompañes a mi primer entrenamiento –le dijo Kurt a Finn mientras caminaban hacia el gimnasio de Charles Anderson

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Sabes que Puck y yo no tenemos problemas con defenderte.

-Yo necesito saber cuidarme solo Finn, no puedo depender de ti o de Puck, necesito hacer esto por mí mismo.

-Está bien, tienes razón.

-Bien creo que aquí es.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta un chico lo empujo y lo hizo caerse.

-Las clases de Ballet son en la próxima calle –dijo el chico.

"Idiota", pensó Kurt.

Blaine no había dormido nada, Sebastian y él habían salido demasiado ebrios de aquel Bar, sabía que tenía entrenamiento al día siguiente pero aun así había seguido a Sebastian. Estaba corriendo hacia el gimnasio, tenía que estar ahí temprano, toda su rutina la había reducido a solo 5 minutos pues no podía llegar tarde.

Estaba muy cerca del gimnasio cuando vio a un chico demasiado alto a punto de entrar y a otro a su lado que se veía demasiado delicado hasta para abrir la puerta.

-Las clases de ballet son en la próxima calle –dijo sarcástico.

El chico lo miro a los ojos de una forma fulminante, esa mirada era intensa, demasiado intensa para ese chico.

"Princesa" pensó Blaine.

-¿Disculpa? –le dijo Kurt.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Blaine – ¿de verdad vas a entrar? Digo, sí que te hace falta.

-Eso no es algo que te importe –le dijo Kurt furioso –Vamos Finn hay que entrar.

-Tengo examen hoy Kurt, quisiera quedarme pero no puedo –dijo Finn –Nos vemos en casa.

-Claro, genial –dijo Kurt molesto –ve a tu "examen".

Finn le dio un golpe en la espalda que casi lo tira hacia adelante, Blaine no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –Le pregunto Kurt -¿crees que es divertido.

-La verdad si –dijo Blaine -¿Vas a quedarte todo el día afuera o vas a entrar?

Kurt tomó la manija de la puerta y tiro de ella con todas sus fuerzas pero la puerta no cedió.

-Déjeme hacer los honores princesa –dijo Blaine mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla.

-Sabía que era hacia adentro –dijo Kurt fingiendo seguridad.

-Claro princesa, lo que diga.

-¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres? –Le preguntaban a Kurt.

-Estoy completamente seguro señor Anderson, de hecho, necesito esto –dijo Kurt

-Está bien, Mañana empiezas.

-Preferiría que fuera hoy mismo –dijo Kurt entusiasmado.

-Bien, pero necesitaras a alguien que te enseñe todo por aquí –dijo Charles mientras marcaba un número de teléfono – Te acompañará mi hijo, yo no puedo hacerlo pero es el mejor de aquí así que será un buen entrenador.

-Genial, está muy bien.

-"_Blaine, necesito un favor, ven a verme." –_dijo Charles al teléfono.

Blaine entro rápido y miró a Kurt de espaldas

-Él es mi hijo Blaine, va a enseñarte todo lo que hay que saber por aquí –Charles tomó del brazo a Blaine y lo puso frente a Kurt.

-Será un placer –dijo Blaine extendiendo su mano.

-Claro que si –Kurt sonrió sarcásticamente y le dio la mano.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es conocer las instalaciones, cada una de ellas., pero para comenzar a entrenar las recorreremos corriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? –le grito Kurt.

-Esto no es un spa princesa –Blaine comenzó a correr –será mejor que te apures, no voy a esperarte.

Corrieron por todo el gimnasio y llegaron a la zona donde comenzaban los principiantes.

-Bien Princesa, muéstrame lo que tienes, da tu primer golpe –le dijo Blaine.

-Deja de llamarme princesa, mi nombre es Kurt –Furioso Kurt lanzo el primer golpe contra Blaine el cual esquivo a la perfección.

-Yo decidiré cuando dejes de ser princesa, pero puedes elegir entre princesa, niñita o porcelana –Blaine lanzo un golpe que tiro a Kurt al suelo.

-Creo que me quedare con porcelana –dijo resignado.

Kurt pasaba más tiempo en el suelo que lo que se tardaba en darle un golpe a Blaine.

-Creo que no eres muy bueno eh? –dijo Blaine divertido.

-Eres un mal maestro, es lo que pasa

-Querrás decir entrenador.

-Lo que sea, igual eres malo.

-Vaya, sí que te molestas rápido. Si tu carácter fuera el que me golpeara ya estaría en el hospital.

-¿quieres callarte? –Dijo Kurt molesto -¿crees que eres divertido? Te sacaré de tu fantasía diciéndote que eres insoportable.

-Wow, hey señor enojón tranquilo –dijo Blaine –solo trataba de relajar las cosas.

-No lo vas a conseguir de ese modo, eres insoportable.

-Bien, lo siento.

-Olvídalo, creo que no es tu culpa, es solo que odio ser tan débil.

-¿Por qué quieres esto? –Le pregunto Blaine a Kurt mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿No es obvio? Me molestan todo el tiempo –dijo Kurt tristemente –todos mis días terminan en el basurero con la cara llena de sangre.

-Vaya –Blaine escucho todo lo que Kurt le decía, como lo golpeaban, cuantas suspensiones tenia Finn por defenderlo.

-Mi padre siempre me ha dicho "razona con ellos" pero ya estoy cansado.

Verlo ahí hizo a Blaine sentirse diferente, se sentía con la obligación de defender a Kurt.

-Bien, ya es hora de irme supongo –Dijo Kurt levantándose

-¿Me dejarías llevarte a tu casa? –preguntó Blaine de repente

-claro que no –dijo Kurt. Y salió rápido del gimnasio dejando a Blaine sintiéndose un poco preocupado por él.

-Tardaré más en arreglar mi cabello que ese chico que llego ayer –dijo Sebastian a todos los que estaban por ahí, que se reían de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Hey Blaine ven aquí

Blaine siguió su camino hacia donde estaba Kurt. Últimamente detestaba lo que Sebastian hacia o decía, sobre todo si se trataba de Kurt, como se burlaba de él cuándo sabía que él jamás había entrenado.

-¿Hey que tal?

-Hola –Dijo Kurt sin mirarlo.

-¿Ese mal genio es parte de ti verdad?

-Realmente no, créeme soy un ángel, es solo que, escuche lo que estaban diciendo allá –señaló a donde estaba Sebastian –creo que todos aquí creen que son muy graciosos.

-Bueno, así es Sebastian, no le hagas mucho caso.

Siguieron entrenando, todos los días entrenaban más y más al mismo tiempo Kurt iba mejorando.

-La próxima semana habrá un exhibición y quisiera que vayas papá –Le dijo Kurt a Burt.

-No lo sé Kurt, sabes que no me gusta eso.

-Por favor papá

-Está bien Kurt.

-¿Puedo ir también? –Preguntó Finn.

-Claro que sí.

-Bien me tengo que ir al gimnasio para arreglar los últimos detalles.

Kurt salió de su casa directamente al gimnasio para encontrarse con Blaine, pero no lo encontró así que comenzó a practicar el solo.

Desde que habían hablado ese primer día, Kurt y Blaine se habían hecho más cercanos, ambos se habían hecho grandes amigos, incluso algo más, Kurt no podía negar que Blaine le parecía atractivo y el hecho de que fuera tan protector con él lo enloquecía.

-Blaine, ¿hay algo que tengas que saber? –Preguntó Charles a su hijo durante la cena.

-No, sobre que exactamente

-Ya sabes, sobre ti y este chico Hummel, últimamente se han vuelto muy cercanos, ya no frecuentas a tus otros amigos por estar con él.

-Bueno, no creo que haya nada que saber, solo somos amigos, es todo.

La cena termino y Blaine se fue directamente a su habitación, ni el mismo se había detenido a pensar en lo que su padre dijo, estaba tan concentrado en los entrenamientos que jamás pensaba en otra cosa, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en Kurt, pero ya no como su compañero o su amigo, solo en Kurt, pudo visualizar sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios, su cuerpo… Poco a poco Blaine se quedaba dormido sin sacar a Kurt de sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en todo de él, "_maldición" _pensó Blaine _"de verdad me gusta"._

"_**Blaine, necesito verte es urgente, encuéntrame en el gimnasio a las 11:00. ATTE: Kurt"**_

Blaine recibió el mensaje y salió corriendo hacia allá, quizá Kurt sentía lo mismo por él y estaba decidido a decírselo o aunque no fuera así él lo haría de todos modos. Cuando llegó encontró a Kurt iluminado solamente con la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana, Blaine se sintió algo nervioso pero decidido.

-Hola, pensé que no vendrías –dijo Kurt

-Claro, ¿por qué no lo haría?

Kurt sonrió y Blaine dejó de pensar, no podía alejar su mirada de los labios de Kurt.

-Y ¿Qué era eso tan urgente que tenías que decirme?

-Oh, solo era para añadirle dramatismo, quería verte, solo eso.

-Escucha Kurt, necesito decirte algo.

Blaine se acercó a donde estaba Kurt, estaban muy cerca.

-Kurt, tienes que saber que, yo, desde que te vi, no lo había pensado pero creo que, bueno los dos o no sé tú, si no quieres no,pero yo –Blaine tartamudeaba y Kurt se acercaba cada vez más.

-Shhh…Tú también me gustas –dijo Kurt y en ese momento unió sus labios a los de Blaine quien fue cerrado sus ojos poco a poco y sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el torso de Kurt hasta detenerse en su cadera.

-Kurt….-gimió Blaine levantando la camiseta de Kurt y separándose un poco de sus labios. Kurt lo miro a los ojos y comenzó a dirigir sus besos al cuello de Blaine, lo que hizo que él lo cargara y lo acariciara desesperadamente.

-Espera, aquí no –dijo Kurt y le giñó el ojo a Blaine –Sígueme.

Burt, Carole y Finn habían salido para ver a unos familiares de Finn y habían dejado a Kurt solo en casa. Llego junto con Blaine y lo dirigió directamente a su habitación.

-¿En que estábamos? –dijo Kurt mientras sentaba a Blaine en su cama y comenzaba a depositar besos en su cuello, Blaine le sacó la camiseta y los besos entre ambos se volvían más desesperados.

-Te amo Kurt –dijo Blaine entre jadeos

-Hazme el amor Blaine –dijo Kurt –Quiero ser tuyo.

Solo eso tuvo que decir Kurt para que Blaine se quedara sin poder respirar, tomó a Kurt y lo recostó en la cama muy lento y delicadamente mientras Kurt lo miraba fijamente, su mirada llena de pasión y deseo, se deshizo de la ropa de Kurt y luego de la suya mientras se besaban. Pasaron toda la noche entre placer y palabras de amor, sabían ahora que su cuerpo y alma pertenecían al otro completamente.

Kurt despertó en el pecho de Blaine y todo lo que había pasado una noche antes le cayó de repente. Blaine, su primer beso, su primera vez…Kurt quiso sorprenderlo preparándole algo para desayunar y con cuidado se levantó, se puso la camisa de Blaine y subió hasta la cocina, comenzó a preparar algo para los dos cuando escuchó pasos que venían desde el pasillo, se desabotonó la camisa dejando ver las marcas que los besos de Blaine habían dejado en su pecho, se desarregló un poco el cabello pues quería provocarlo de nuevo y se volteó al mismo tiempo que abrían la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos? –grito Burt al ver a Kurt

-¡oh dios! –Gritó Kurt – ¿qué hacen aquí? Deberían de estar con la familia de Finn

-Volvimos antes –Burt trataba de no mirar a Kurt quien intentaba cubrirse cerrándose la camisa.

Kurt corrió hasta su habitación para encerrarse ahí con Blaine cuando sintió pánico al no encontrarlo en su cama.

-¿Dónde está Blaine? –Kurt lo comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación cuando escucho gritos en la casa.

-Burt, hay un muchacho desnudo en la bañera –gritaba Carole – ¡Burt! ¡Finn!

Kurt corrió hacia el baño encontrándose a Finn corriendo también con un bat de baseball en las manos.

-Tranquila mamá, allá voy –gritaba Finn.

-Esperen, papá, Finn, no le hagan nada él es –Todos se detuvieron para mirar a Kurt terminar de hablar –Él es Blaine, mi novio.

Por la cara de Burt parecía que había dicho que era un extraterrestre asesino, pues corrió hacia el baño abriendo la puerta violentamente.

-Fuera de aquí –dijo Burt al ver a Blaine tratando de cubrirse con la cortina del baño –largo de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir.

Blaine tomo una toalla que estaba cerca y se cubrió con ella, paso junto a un furioso Burt y una sorprendida familia Hummel. Se detuvo junto a Kurt y dijo

-Iré por mi ropa

-Apúrate –dijo Burt

-Esta es su camisa, se la dejaré –dijo Kurt siguiendo a Blaine.

-de ninguna manera, quítate eso y llévasela tu Finn –Kurt se quitó la camisa y se la dio a Finn quien la llevó con las puntas de los dedos.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente Kurt –dijo Burt furioso, Kurt asintió sintiéndose avergonzado por todo.

-Kurt, creí que confiabas en mí –Burt estaba hablando muy seriamente – ¿No me tienes confianza?

-Sí, papá, claro que confío en ti, es solo que –Kurt estaba demasiado avergonzado que ni siquiera podía ver a Burt a los ojos

-Creí haber sido muy claro cuando les dije a ti y a tu hermano que no trajeran a nadie a dormir a la casa, Kurt, traicionaste una de las reglas más importantes de esta familia -Burt estaba hablando más tranquilamente -¿Por qué no me habías dicho que este chico era tu novio?

-Porque no era mi novio hasta ayer –Kurt estaba muriéndose de vergüenza

-¿Trajiste a un desconocido a la casa y dormiste con él?

-Si lo dices de ese modo suena horrible pero, somos amigos desde hace un par de semanas, nos conocimos en el gimnasio y bueno una cosa llevó a la otra.

-Kurt, quiero que entiendas que no puedes confiarte de cualquiera, lo que hiciste fue horrible, ni siquiera sabemos el nombre de este chico, podría ser un delincuente o peor.

-Perdóname papi, es que de verdad lo quiero –Kurt se acercó a Burt e intento sentarse a su lado cuando una punzada de dolor lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Invítalo a cenar, tiene que pasar la prueba de Papá Hummel.

-¿Entonces no me vas a prohibir verlo o salir con él verdad?

-No serviría de nada, tienes 18 años y te conozco, lo verías de todos modos.

-¡Gracias Papi! –grito Kurt.

-Vamos levántate ya debe de estar lista la cena –Burt extendió su mano para ayudar a Kurt.

-Papá, me, ammm, me duele –dijo Kurt al levantarse.

-Fuera de mi vista, rápido –dijo Burt fingiendo molestia y lanzándole una almohada a Kurt.

Burt sabía que Kurt se equivocaba, aun así no podía estar enfadado con él.

Blaine llego a su casa y encontró a sus padres en la sala, su madre estaba llorando y su padre hablaba con un policía.

-Es un chico muy bajito y con una cabeza enorme –estaba diciendo su padre.

-Usa mucho gel –decía su madre entre sollozos –No olvides el gel.

-¿Hola? –Dijo Blaine confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando – ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Blaine –gritaron sus padres y su madre corrió a abrazarlo –Nos tenías muy preocupados, creímos que te habían secuestrado o algo peor

-Pero aquí estoy, solo salí un momento.

-No llegaste a dormir, nos preocupó saber dónde estabas o con quién –dijo su padre.

-Bueno en vista de que el chico apareció, nos retiramos –dijo el policía mirando severamente a Blaine –Vigilen bien a su muchacho.

El padre de Blaine acompaño al policía hasta la salida y regresó hablando por teléfono.

-Ya le avise a Cooper que cancele la búsqueda.

-¿Búsqueda? –Pregunto Blaine – ¿Por una noche que no llegue organizaron una búsqueda nacional?

-¿Dónde estabas? –Su madre de pronto comenzó a gritarle –Estabas en casa y de pronto te fuiste sin decir a donde y no llegas a dormir.

-¿Hay algo que tengamos que saber Blaine? –Pregunto su padre –saliste con alguna señorita.

-¡Charles! –grito su madre.

-El muchacho ya es casi un adulto mujer, es mejor que nos lo diga ahora a que llegue con una chica y bebés después.

-Sí, salí con alguien pero –Blaine se detuvo, estaba a punto de decirles a sus padres que salía con un chico –Bueno, es un chico.

-Blaine –dijo su madre -¿Eres gay?

-Eso creo, bien, jamás había sentido algo así por un chico pero Kurt, es diferente.

-Kurt, ¿es este chico Hummel del gimnasio? –pregunto su padre.

-Si es él –dijo Blaine –Es mi novio.

-Bueno, invítalo a cenar, quiero saberlo todo –dijo su madre –quiero conocer al chico que volvió adulto a mi bebé.

-¡Mamá! –Grito Blaine avergonzado –no digas eso.

-¿Qué? Si te fuiste tan deprisa y no llegaste a dormir fue por algo, yo sé que no fueron a jugar ajedrez.

Blaine no se esperaba esa reacción de sus padres, realmente lo sorprendió y lo hizo pensar en que quizá, Kurt era el indicado.

Kurt estaba en el gimnasio preparando su maleta cuando recordó que había dejado su suéter y corrió por el cuándo regreso tomó sus cosas y se fue a casa.

-necesito enviarle un mensaje a Blaine y decirle que venga a cenar –Le dijo Kurt a Finn cuando llegó.

-Bien, espero que venga –dijo Finn esperanzado –siempre consigo buenos permisos cuando te castigan.

-Hey, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me van a castigar?

-Pues luego de su primer encuentro –Dijo Finn divertido.

-Cállate –dijo Kurt, pero vio televisión con Finn. Había tiempo para mandarle el mensaje.

"_**Hola Blaine, que te parece si nos vemos en el gimnasio a las 11:00. Muero por verte, te necesito. Atte: Kurt P.D. Te amo."**_

Blaine recibía muchos mensajes de Kurt y amaba todos y cada uno de ellos, claro que iba a ver a Kurt, él también lo necesitaba y lo amaba.

"**Ahí estaré, también muero por verte P.D. Te amo muchísimo más."**

Blaine comenzó a prepararse para la noche, sabia como terminaría eso y no deseaba otra cosa más que pasar la noche nuevamente con Kurt. Pero antes tenía algo que hacer.

Kurt estaba sentado con Finn mirando la televisión cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Kurt, es para ti –grito Burt desde la entrada.

Cuando Kurt llego a la puerta vio a su padre cargar el ramo de flores más bello y grande que había visto. Tomo la tarjeta y comenzó a leerla.

"_Nos vemos en el gimnasio a las 11:00. No lo olvides. Te amo mucho_

_ATTE: Blaine Anderson."_

Kurt y Carole estaban locos con las flores, Kurt quito la tarjeta, tomó una rosa y corrió para prepararse. Pasaría la noche con Blaine otra vez y no podía estar más ansioso.

Kurt llegó puntual a la cita y entro al gimnasio encontrándolo oscuro y solo, comenzó a buscar a Blaine por todas partes, temía que se le olvidara y que no llegara hasta que escucho su voz, riéndose, con alguien más.

-¿Blaine? –dijo Kurt entrando a la oficina que era del padre de Blaine.

Kurt no estaba preparado para lo que encontró, Blaine estaba besando apasionadamente a un chico que ya había visto antes en el gimnasio, este estaba sentado en el escritorio rodeando a Blaine con las piernas mientras se besaban.

-¿Blaine? –Repitió Kurt con la voz rota y los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Kurt! –Dijo Blaine preocupado –espera Kurt, déjame explicarte todo.

-No quiero escucharte –Kurt se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para irse.

-Kurt –Blaine tomó su mano –Kurt espera.

-No me toques –dijo Kurt tratando de no romper en llantos ahí mismo –no quiero volver a verte jamás.

Empujo a Blaine y este se quedó ahí viendo como Kurt corría lejos de él, sabía que no podía decir nada, Kurt no iba a escucharlo ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA Y ULTIMA PARTE DE ESTE ONE-SHOT, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

* * *

Kurt llegó corriendo a casa y se encerró en su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie, lo único que quería hacer era llorar.

_¿Por qué Blaine me engaño? _Se preguntaba. _Quizá yo fui el tonto y no debí creer en el desde el principio._

Burt entró a su habitación y se sentó junto a Kurt.

-¿Qué pasó Kurt?

-Estaba con alguien más, cuando llegue, estaba besándose con alguien más.

-Kurt, hijo, no sé qué decirte

-Puedes decir que me lo dijiste, recuérdame lo idiota que soy.

-No Kurt, si él no quiere a un chico decente como tú, entonces está loco y el idiota es él.

-gracias papá, siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

-Por eso soy tu padre.

Burt lo abrazo y salió de la habitación de Kurt, él siguió pensando en por que Blaine habría hecho eso pero ya tenía la tranquilidad de que siempre, pasará lo que pasará su padre estaría a su lado para no dejarlo caer.

Kurt llegó al gimnasio para hablar con Charles y decirle que se iba, no pensaba decirle porque, no podía hacerlo de todos modos, le resultaba muy vergonzoso.

-Hola señor Anderson –dijo sin ganas

-Hey Kurt, ¿Cómo estás? –le dijo Charles –Que bueno que te veo, quería hablarte de la exhibición del sábado, ¿quieres participar?

-Realmente venia para decirle que me voy –dijo Kurt –No me siento bien aquí últimamente.

-No puedes irte, no desperdicies lo que has aprendido.

-Bueno, creo que puedo quedarme un par de días más.

-Bien dicho, vas a enfrentar a Blaine, el como el campeón del lugar y tu como nuevo, para demostrar lo que tienes, ¿está bien?

-Maravilloso señor Anderson, perfecto.

Blaine estaba deshecho, no sabía nada de Kurt desde aquella noche, temía que cuando le dijo que no quería verlo nunca, fuera enserio, no podía soportarlo más y todo era culpa de Sebastian.

(_FLASHBACK:_

_Blaine había llegado al gimnasio como decía el mensaje de Kurt, estaba ansioso de verlo de nuevo y comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes. Entró a la oficina de su padre, totalmente oscura y vio sentado de espaldas a un castaño._

_-Hey amor, te ves hermoso esta noche –dijo mientras se acercaba y ponía su mano en la pequeña cintura. _

_Cuando el castaño volteo Blaine retrocedió de inmediato al ver a Sebastian acercarse a él._

_-Hola amor –y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Blaine –Moría por verte. _

_-aléjate de mí Sebastian –dijo empujándolo _

_-Imagina que soy Kurt, no tiene por qué enterarse. _

_-No, Sebastian, no. _

_Sebastian lo tomó de la nuca y unió sus labios con los de Blaine, intento separarse pero él era más rápido. Cuando Blaine logró separarse vio el rostro deshecho de Kurt mirándolo con rabia y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _

_-¿Blaine? –Dijo Kurt -¿Qué estás haciendo? _

_-¡Kurt! –Blaine estaba desesperado –espera Kurt, déjame explicarte todo._

_Kurt salió corriendo y Blaine se quedó ahí sin poder hacer nada y escuchando como Sebastian se reía de ellos.)_

En el gimnasio Charles le dijo a Blaine que se preparara porque estaba por pelear para clasificar al campeonato, antes necesitaba una exhibición.

-¿Y contra quien voy? –dijo Blaine.

-Vas contra Kurt Hummel, espero que esto no les cause problemas.

Blaine estaba preocupado, no podía pelear contra Kurt, todo era muy complicado entre los dos en ese momento.

-no hay ningún problema Papá.

Blaine caminó hasta donde estaba Kurt y encontró a Sebastian en el camino

-Hola amor –dijo – ¿vienes a divertirte otra vez?

-déjame en paz Sebastian, eres la última persona con la que quiero hablar.

Siguió caminando hasta que encontró a Kurt, lo vio ahí y su corazón se destrozó, tenía los ojos hinchados, muestra de que había estado llorando.

-Hola Kurt –dijo Blaine acercándose lentamente.

Kurt apenas lo miró, lo estaba ignorando por completo.

-Escucha, sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, ni verme, así que venía solo para decirte que la exhibición es el viernes y tengo que pelear contigo.

-¿Ya? –Dijo Kurt de forma cortante –si ya terminaste vete, tu novio te está esperando.

Blaine se giró y vio a Sebastian caminar hacia ellos.

-Sebastian no es mi novio, era mi amigo pero jamás fue ni será algo más.

-déjame solo –La mirada de Kurt era otra, toda la luz que tenia se había ido y había dejado unos ojos azules muy parecidos, pero definitivamente no eran los de Kurt.

-Dame una oportunidad de explicarte todo, por favor Kurt, cofia en mí.

-tienes diez segundos.

-Alguien mando un mensaje desde tu teléfono citándome aquí y cuando llegue Sebastian estaba aquí y no me lo pude quitar de encima.

-Si claro –Dijo Kurt, quería que Blaine dejara de hablar, no soportaba lo que pasaba –Escucha, no tienes por qué venir a pedirme disculpas ni nada, finjamos que jamás pasó algo y listo.

Las palabras de Kurt estaban hiriendo a Blaine de un modo que nada antes lo había hecho.

-Por favor Kurt, cree en mí, yo jamás te traicionaría –Los ojos de Blaine se habían llenado de lágrimas –Cambiaste mi vida completamente Kurt, te amo.

-No puedo créete Blaine, casi no te conozco –Kurt estaba a punto de llorar también –Creo que lo que paso entre nosotros fue un error.

-No digas eso, Kurt, mírame –Lo tomó de las manos y lo miró a los ojos –Dime que tú también me amas.

Kurt se soltó del agarre de Blaine y se volteó para irse

-Por cierto, gracias por las flores, supongo.

-¿Flores? –dijo Blaine confundido.

-Ya me tengo que ir, mira, dejémoslo aquí, no estoy de humor para hablar ahora.

Kurt se dio la vuelta y se fue. Blaine se quedó ahí mirándolo y sintiendo una repentina ola de coraje e impotencia, en ese momento Sebastian entró agitando el teléfono de Kurt en su mano y riéndose sarcásticamente.

-Creo que no son tan idiotas después de todo, bravo, se merecen un premio los dos por ser tan –hizo una pausa al acercarse a Blaine y le habló muy cerca del oído –listos.

-¿Qué hiciste Sebastian? –dijo Blaine cansado.

-Bueno, tomé prestado el teléfono de tu amiguito y te hice venir aquí, también me asegure de que tu amiguito viniera mandándole un hermoso ramo de flores a tu nombre.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Bien –Sebastian dejo su tono sarcástico y comenzó a hablar serio y sin mirar mucho a Blaine –En realidad, lo hice solo porque te veías tan feliz con él, yo quería ser el único en tu vida.

-Sebastian, eres mi mejor amigo, nadie podía cambiar eso

-Entonces ¿Ya no lo soy?

-Bien, es complicado, lo que hiciste fue muy cruel. Me heriste a mí y a Kurt

-Lo siento, Por favor.

-Creo que lo mejor será hablar después.

Blaine salió de ahí pensando en cómo sería enfrentarse a Kurt, claro que trataría de no herirlo demasiado, pero para llegar a ser campeón tenía que vencerlo. ¿Cómo podría proteger a Kurt y al mismo tiempo vencerlo?

La exhibición había llegado, Kurt y Blaine se enfrentarían, Blaine trataba de Protegerlo y Kurt acabar con él.

Ambos estaban listos, la gente que había asistido para verlos estaba entusiasmada, todos querían ver a Blaine coronarse o caer. Subieron, estaban frente a frente. Blaine pudo ver los ojos azules frente a él, la piel de porcelana que tanto amaba definitivamente no quería tocar esa piel de esa forma.

Kurt podía ver a Blaine, podía ver su piel morena, él no quería sentir nada al verlo, lo miraba a los ojos y solo podía recordarlo besando a aquel chico, esa era la imagen que quería mantener de Blaine.

El momento comenzó, Kurt lanzó el primer golpe.

-Kurt, necesito que me escuches –dijo Blaine acercándose un poco a Kurt.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, no es buen momento.

-Solo –Blaine trataba de esquivar los golpes de Kurt –Nos engañaron, Sebastian tiene la culpa de todo.

-Basta Blaine –Kurt seguía lanzando golpes hacia él.

Blaine estaba hartándose de la actitud de Kurt.

-Kurt, confía en mí –Blaine se detuvo de repente al decirle esto a Kurt quien también lo hizo, ambos se miraron algo incomodos por la situación en la que se encontraban, todos los que presenciaban la exhibición estaban confundidos, Kurt de pronto le lanzó un golpe a Blaine y este se tiró al suelo dejándolo ganar.

Un momento después ambos chicos estaban juntos por fin diciendo todo lo que era necesario que el otro escuchará.

-¿Por qué me dejaste ganar? –Pregunto Kurt

-Porque ya no hay nada más importante para mí que estar bien contigo –Blaine se acercó a Kurt y le acarició delicadamente la mejilla –Tu sabes que yo te amo, ¿verdad?

-Blaine –Kurt estaba a punto de alejarse de Blaine cuando Sebastian entró.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Sebastian? –Pregunto Blaine enfadado.

-Solo quería disculparme con ustedes sé que lo que hice fue terrible y lo siento. –Sebastian sacó de su bolsillo el celular de Kurt –También quería devolverte esto, todo fue una broma que se me salió de las manos.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente Sebastian –dijo Blaine

-Espera –Kurt se acercó a Sebastian –Escucha, si es que lo sientes, está bien, olvidémonos de esto y comencemos de nuevo, es más.

Kurt abrazo a Sebastian y este se quedó frio.

-Kurt, déjalo –dijo Blaine

-Espera Kurt –Sebastian lo tomó de las manos –Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, en verdad quisiera ser tu amigo, ¿Podría acompañarte a casa? quisiera tener tiempo de que me conocieran mejor.

-Claro, es más vámonos de una vez antes de que sea tarde –Kurt se giro para quedar de frente a Blaine – ¿Hablamos luego?

-Claro –dijo Blaine con una sonrisa falsa.

Ambos chicos salieron de ahí y Blaine se quedó preocupado, no confiaba en la nueva actitud amable de Sebastian.

Sebastian y Kurt caminaban hacia la casa de Kurt hablando de cosas muy superficiales. No se dieron cuenta de que los seguían hasta que el hombre golpeó a Kurt y este cayó al piso adolorido.

-Esto es para que te quede claro que Blaine es mío –escuchó vagamente decir a Sebastian

Sintió que todo le daba vuelto y se tornaba negro.

Burt iba de camino a su casa cuando se dio cuenta de que golpeaban a un joven muy cerca de ahí. Se acercó para ayudarlo pero todo el mundo se detuvo cuando se fijó en que el chico al que golpeaban era Kurt.

Blaine comenzó a correr cuando vio caer a Kurt.

Kurt –gritaba Blaine y comenzó a golpear al hombre que había golpeado a Kurt para quitárselo de encima.

Burt levanto a Kurt y lo llevo en brazos y vio a Blaine golpeando al hombre que había dejado inconsciente a su hijo y a otro muchacho corriendo muy rápido. Burt le quitó el cabello de la cara y le dijo:

-"Yo te protegeré".

* * *

**ME ENCANTARÍA SABER SU OPINIÓN, NO OLVIDEN LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y DÍGANME SI LES GUSTARÍA QUE CREARA UNA CUENTA DE O ALGO ASÍ PARA QUE NOS COMUNIQUEMOS MEJOR :D **


End file.
